


Five Times Kissed

by ActualLooseCannonJinx



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Ship, kiss, pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualLooseCannonJinx/pseuds/ActualLooseCannonJinx
Summary: A short piece written for a prompt on Tumblr! Enjoy! :D





	

_The first time was just like a blowing out a candle. It was warm and soft, then gone, leaving only smoke behind._  

It was a short meeting, with few words exchanged. Cinder gave her simple, to the point orders, and began her stride toward the door. Roman rested against the wall, arms crossed, to see her out, caught off guard by her pausing before him. She smirked up at him, tugging gently at his cravat, “And one more thing..” She didn’t give him any time to respond, and quickly closed the gap between their faces.

Roman didn’t know what to make of it, and he didn’t have any chance to ask her about it, as she strode out of the room. She offered a playful side glance back at him, her hips swaying ever so slightly. He grinned a cocky grin to himself, leaning back against the wall once more. It felt so much cooler to him than just before.

_The second time was like fireworks, bursts of heat and color accentuating every touch._  

He’d just walked into his flat from a long day. He hadn’t turned on any lights yet, and he was just enjoying a smoke on his couch alone. It was one of the best ways he’d realized he could relax, really. Just as he breathed out a steady breath of smoke, there was a knock at his door. 

Even in the dim light of the hallway, he could mistake the glow of Cinder’s eyes for that of anyone else’s. “An odd time to show up with new intel, eh?” Roman sighed, veering toward a side table to put out his cigar. She let out a little laugh, one of her knowing, sweet laughs, and stepped forward into the room.  “Business, business, Roman.. You’re going to make a boring man of yourself with an attitude like that.” She took a seat on the back end of the couch, one leg crossing over the other, “Maybe I wanted to give you a chance to respond to what happened the other day.” 

Even in the darkness, Roman could feel Cinder’s grin following him as he flicked on the lights. He couldn’t deny that it had been on his mind ever since, and she _was_ offering an invitation he was all too interested in for his own good. He’d played with fire before, but this really took the cake.

Roman found himself leaning over her, cautious green eyes faced with her amused, golden orbs. In his head, part of him felt that it was all a game, but far too a tempting a game for him to pass up. Using one arm to prop himself up as he leaned in, and the other to carefully tilt her chin upward, he pressed his lips to hers.

She allowed him to actually get a feel for her, the kiss lasting just a while longer than the first. His lips met hers, and she kissed back, then pulled away with a pleased chuckle. 

With a gentle nudge, Cinder moved Roman’s arm out of her way and stood with a slight stretch. He couldn’t help but stare as she winked and left, finding himself admiring the way she was teasing. He settled onto the couch with a sigh.

_The third time was like wildfire, brash and unyielding._

It was after another meeting, and the room was all clear, save for the two of them. Cinder’s bemused stare met him once more, though she hadn’t offered to move from the wall she’d reclined back on. This time Roman went to her, standing close before her. 

Cinder shifted her position ever so slightly, making herself purposefully inviting. Shoulders back, head cocked to the side, an almost honest smile playing at her lips.. Roman wasn’t sure when her body language had become so endearing to him, but he did know he wanted this.

Their lips met, seeing just how many different ways they could touch between breaths and little laughs. Cinder wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. His arms found their way to her shoulders too, embracing her lightly.

_The fourth time was like a prelude, setting up for something great._

It was another unexpected visit, though Roman would never say he didn’t wish for it. As he answered the door his cheek was met with the soft reverence of Cinder’s palm. Beckoning for him to bow his head, she gave him only a chaste peck of a kiss, then strutted over to the couch. She settled into the cushions casually.

_The fifth time was like tasting freedom, letting inhibitions be bygones. Allowing them to seek comfort in one another._

“So this is really a thing,” Roman chuckled, sitting beside the dark-haired beauty. “You’re not worried this’ll be bad for business?”  “Quite the contrary, Roman,” Cinder’s voice was like honey in moments like these, despite him knowing too well the venom that seeped its way in during other times. “I think of it as an investment. Caring about one another makes both of our successes a mutual interest.” She tugged him toward her by the collar of his coat, “Besides, this is pretty fun, won’t you agree?” 

“Ya got me,” Roman chuckled, following her lead without question. He ran a hand through her hair, claiming her kiss once more. They wrestled a bit on the couch, laughing and pulling and grabbing at one another. 

Even after stopping to rest, Cinder allowed for Roman to hold her without attempting a teasing escape. Honor was found among the two thieves, and they sought comfort in one another.


End file.
